


Needle

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2018) [22]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Grinding, Light Sadism, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Non-Consensual Body Modification, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Drabble. AU of the bunker scene. The Deputy does not escape confession, and John enjoys every second of it.





	Needle

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I'd have a go at Ambiguous!Deputy this time.

 John Seed is absolutely a sadist.  
  
There’s a thrill in his eyes as he tattoos you, and instead of sitting beside you he sits right on your lap, straddling your waist.  
  
He has an erection, and you’re not sure you’ve ever been more uncomfortable. You stay still, though, because he’s tattooing something onto the space of skin right beneath your collarbone and the only thing worse than being tattooed against your will would be having him fuck up as he’s doing it.  
  
“You’ll appreciate this later,” John sighs, pressing closer so you can feel the outline of his dick pressing into your stomach. “When I’m finished, you’ll be ready to atone for your sins.”  
  
_What about yours?_ You think as he rolls his hips into you, reaches down and grips himself through his jeans as he finishes the tattoo. _What about **your** sins, you creepy asshole?_  
  
When he’s finished, John stands up and steps back almost drunkenly, like the sight of this mark of WRATH on your chest has made him heady with pleasure- probably because it has.  
  
“Perfect,” he whispers, unabashedly groping himself as he leans back against his workbench, eyes dark as they rake over you. “Absolutely perfect. Now… Now you atone.”  
  
Fuck.  
   
-End


End file.
